


Test drive

by Hotarukunn



Series: Minor Canon Fics and Drabbles [11]
Category: Senyu. (anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, RossFoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long while, Ross cannot figure out why exactly Foyfoy has appeared in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test drive

**Author's Note:**

> Blame pixiv for this ship.

For a long while, Ross cannot figure out why exactly Foyfoy has appeared in front of him.

There are bandages around his head and limbs after their last tussle, and Ross wonders why the hero has not picked any fight with him yet.  
When he asks the question right out to Foyfoy, the blonde's face turn a sudden, very surprising pink. When Ross ask about _that_ , Foyfoy sputter incoherently, and Ross has to lean forward, ask him once more.  
This results in a face full of fist, and Foyfoy storms off.

A few hours later, he is back though. Ross settle for complete silence this time, or at least until Foyfoy manages to press out what he wants. It takes time, and Ross briefly ponder the chance that Foyfoy will run away again. Because he seem less determined than the last time, squirming uncomfortably and that trace of pink back on his cheeks. Maybe it never even left his face after the first time it bloomed. Ross wasn't sure.

He also wasn't prepared. Not for Foyfoy to suddenly grab his armored shoulder and his red bandana. He almost punched him, because at first he thought that the hero were about to attack him.

But no. Not this time.

Because what Foyfoy did was slipping his face just in front of Ross', and for some reason he was kissing the soldier.

Several moments passes, and when Foyfoy finally release Ross, his face was burning with embarrassment, his eyes were filled with shame. The blonde backed, and when Ross finally broke out from his stunned stupor, Foyfoy was already far ahead.

Still, Ross' hand clasped around a thin wrist, and he looked inquiring as he observed Foyfoy, the obvious guilt and was that disgust he could see in the other's eyes.  
He asked, serious, if he had been that repulsive to kiss. Foyfoy's mouth opened and closed, and to Ross, he was looking a little like a fish. Then the youth shook his head, and quietly explained that it was himself that was. Because he had kissed Ross, because he - he swallowed and the silence stretched while he took deep breaths - because he for some reason had started to like the soldier. He said that he had needed to try it, to try his own feelings - and he had become scared of the strength of them. He had never loved anyone before, he had very few friends, and honestly, he said, he doubted anyone would be able to love him without being scared of him.

After a silence during which Ross mulled over what he had been told, the royal soldier put his hands against Foyfoy's red cheeks, looked him in the face and said something that caused Foyfoy to lose his balance.  
When the money-loving man hit the ground, Ross crouched and firmly covered Foyfoy's lips with his own.

"I guess I can try it out with you, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't really know what I just wrote. I'm tired and need to sleep but I got this bunny (about that first line) and I needed to get it out.
> 
> I've also only watched those four episodes of the anime.


End file.
